Secuestro con marcas de asesinato
by ShadowPhantomPuppet
Summary: Se llevaron a Frida, pero no sabemos si esta viva o muerta. Un fic ligeramente inspirado en el juego llamado "Lucha por Frida" de la pagina web de Nickelodeon. (re-editado el capitulo 2)
1. Chapter 1

Hola, mi primer fic de esta serie de mi infancia, una de las puntuales alegrías que tuve por ser inspirado en una de mis culturas favoritas, que es la mexicana. Como ya dije en el resumen me inspire en el juego de la pagina de nick, pero le di un giro un poco más fuerte, como casi siempre acostumbro a hacer.

Espero que les guste y no se preocupen que no sera muy largo y subiré los capítulos lo más rápido que pueda..y bien hechos,obviamente.

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: Secuestro**

La noche corría tranquila en la Ciudad Milagro, un lugar inmundo de…. (Ya saben el resto), una pequeña joven de cabello azul dormía junto con su guitarra, soñaba que daba uno de los mejores conciertos frente a toda la ciudad, junto a su banda y su mejor amigo, llamado Manny. Todo felicidad.

Se empezó a despertar de a pocos y con algo de mal humor, pues un sonido extraño, como un propulsor comenzó a aumentar, hasta casi llegar a ensordecerla, se cubrió tras ver un misil explotando su ventana, vidrios y madera volaron por todas partes, Frida corrió y se refugió en una esquina, aun cubriéndose con una manta .

Una luz morada ilumino entre la nube de polvo, escucho como unas horrible pisadas llenas de ira se acercaban hacía ella, ahogo un grito al ver como una sobra negra tomaba forma frente a ella. De esta se desplegaron dos alas acompañados de sonidos metálicos las cuales se clavaron a los lados de ella para que no pudiera escapar. Un último grito se escuchó antes de que unas garras cayeran sobre ella tiñendo la manta violeta, de rojo.

\- ¡Mannyyyy….! -.

* * *

El más joven de los Rivera se despertó esa mañana con una sensación muy extraña en e cuerpo, sentía parte de su ropa como si estuviera mojada. Se apoyo en sus manos para tratar de incorporarse pero sintió un dolor en la pierna y un grito desesperado.

\- ¡Manny! ¡Mijo! ¡Estás sangrando! -el chico se miró y era verdad, todo su muslo derecho junto con sus garras estaban cubiertas de sangre.

Rodolfo trajo corriendo un botiquín tan grande que podría caber un hospital.

\- Papá, tranquilo, es solo un herida pequeña -le mostró pequeño corte pero algo profundo- creo que me lo hice con una de la garras mientras dormía- giró su hebilla y desapareció su traje del Tigre con el que había despertado.

-¡¿Y se puede saber qué hacías con el traje puesto?! -su padre comenzó a curar la herida.

\- Ayer luche con el Señor Siniestro y cuando regresé a casa estaba tan cansado que olvide quitármelo,¡auch! -.

\- ¡Pues tienes que tener más cuidado! ¿qué tal si no hubiera sido tu pierna? ¿qué hubiera pasado si te hubieras cortado el cuello o una de tus cejas? Esas cosas pueden cortar acero y lo sabes -.

\- Si, papá tendré más cuidado. Bueno tengo que ir a encontrarme con Frida -corrió a darse un baño y WhitePantera a hacer el desayuno.

Manny terminó de desayunar y tranquilamente se fue caminando hacía la casa de su mejor amiga, le pareció raro que mucha gente estuviera circulando por las calles de esa zona ya que es una de las menos transitadas, notó que se debía a que la policía estaba rodeando la casa de la familia Suarez, lo cual era extraño a pesar de que allí viva en jefe de la policía.

Corrió hasta llegar en frente de la multitud y se logró apoyar en una de las barras de seguridad para que las personas no se acercaran más.

Lo que vio casi le da un ataque al corazón.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola, aquí el segundo capítulo del fic, espero que les guste. Ya calculé y van a ser 3 capítulos, así que nos se preocupen, solo faltan 1.

Tras la re-edición decidí que pondría algunas notas de autor al final del capitulo, que servirán a los que no entiendan algún diálogo, ya que, volviendo a leer hay cosa que no están muy claras, y recibí preguntas al respecto, por eso lo hago. Estarán marcado con un número en parentesis.

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: Rastro de Sangre**

Algo helado salpicó en su rostro, lo hizo pestañear, paso una mano por su mejilla para comprobar la horrible verdad, era una gota de ese líquido carmesí que nos mantiene vivos.

Ver esa mancha ahora en su mano lo hizo temblar y un llanto desconsolado lo hizo volver a la realidad. Carmela lloraba sin control en los brazos de su esposo, tanto fue su impacto que ni siquiera recordó haber pasado la barrera de seguridad y acercarse hasta quedar debajo del enorme agujero que dejó la explosión, aun caían cenizas de los bordes de las paredes y de fue de allí donde resbaló la gota de sangre.

\- ¡RIVERA! –Manny pegó un brinco del susto- ¡LÁRGATE DE AQUÍ! ¡TODO ESTO ES TU CULPA! -.

El chico se armó de valor para contestar.

\- ¿Mi culpa? ¿Por qué? Ni siquiera sé que ha sucedido, por favor dígame que no le ha pasado nada a Frida –suplicó.

El jefe de policía, ardiendo en rabia y sin importarle que la multitud lo estuviera observando, se acercó a Manny, él iba a defenderse pero no logró alcanzar su cinturón, porque ambas manos se dirigieron a tratar de quitar la mano de Emiliano de su cuello.

Manny sentía como se le iba el aire y veía como Carmela jalaba el brazo de su esposo pidiendo que lo dejara en paz. A este nada le importo y con ese solo brazo lo levantó hasta que lo pudiera ver a los ojos.

Los pies del chico buscaban desesperadamente el suelo pero no lo encontraron, Emiliano, no contento con eso, sin dejar de llevarlo cargado del cuello, ingreso a la casa y subió a lo que quedaba de la habitación de la menor de sus hijas. Abrió la puerta y lo lanzó, cayendo cerca del borde al vacío.

\- ¡¿QUIERES SABER LO QUE PASO?! ¡MÍRALO POR TU MISMO MALDITO INFELIZ! -.

Manny se levantó, tosiendo y tratando de recuperar la respiración, dejó de prestarle atención a los insultos de Emiliano, ya estaba acostumbrado y decidió tratar de descubrir que cosa había pasado anoche.

Lo que no había quedado carbonizado fue una esquina de la habitación, entre el ropero y la mesa de noche, había un charco de sangre el cual había formado un canal hasta caer por el agujero (si es que se le podía llamar así) entonces así fue como le cayó esa gota de sangre cerca del ojo. Una manta desgarrada al costado, empapada de sangre también. La Sra. Suarez y las gemelas Anita y Nikita llegaron pero se quedaron detrás del Jefe Suarez mientras Manny caminaba como un zombie, tratando de asimilar todo. Unas lágrimas se formaron a ver la guitarra de su amiga hecha pedazos.

Las paredes podrían ser utilería perfecta para una película de terror, rasguños, marcas de garras muy afiladas y sangre salpicada por todas partes.

Manny se acercó a una de las marcas e hizo coincidir sus dedos arrastrándolos, repasando el rasguño a la pared.

-¡¿QUÉ HACES?! – Emiliano dio dos pasos hacia delante.

Manny separó su mano de la pared pero sin cambiar el distanciamiento de sus dedos al simular el ataque a la pared, giró la hebilla de su cinturón, y sacó sus garras. Suarez puso su mano sobre su arma por precaución. El tigre calculó un espacio debajo de la marca anterior y con todas sus fuerzas le dio un gran rasguño a la pared. Emiliano, sacó el arma y se preparó a disparar.

\- Demostrando que no fui yo –el tigre guardo sus garras y se alejó mostrándole a la familia de Frida que el no pudo ser quien atacó a la chica de cabello azul.

Las marcas que dejó era muy distintas a las del ataque, las garras del Tigre perforaban la madera pero sin dejar astillas en los bordes, era un corte totalmente limpio. En cambio, las aterradoras marcas del ataque, dejaban muy irregulares los bordes.

El padre de Frida, bajo suavemente el arma al ver que Manny hacía desaparecer su traje.

\- ¡ESO NO QUIERE DECIR QUE NO SE LA HAYAN LLEVADO POR TU CULPA! -.

\- Pues, iré por ella -.

\- ¡NI TE ATREVAS! ¡SOLO EMPEORARÁS TODO! –se le acercó agresivamente.

\- ¿Y la policía podrá con algo como esto? – alzó los brazos mostrando el desastre.

\- ¡SI NO TE HAS DADO CUENTA PUEDE QUE YA ESTE MUERTA! –Carmela rompió en llanto y corrió a su habitación, seguida por sus otras dos hijas.

\- Si está muerta –contuvo sus lágrimas- usted y sus policías jugarán a buscar los pedazos del maldito por todo México –caminó hacia la puerta sin importarle el gesto con el que se quedó Emiliano tras esa respuesta, bajo por las escaleras y se fue por donde vino.

Volvió a girar la hebilla de su cinturón y salto por los techos hasta llegar a la terraza de su hogar, entro corriendo a la sala donde increíblemente no había nadie, sabía que esto no podía hacerlo completamente solo.

Se sentó en el sofá y sacó su celular, en el que escribió un mensaje para Rodolfo y Granpapi.

" _Se han llevado a Frida, no sé si está viva o muerta pero sí creo saber quién fue._

 _Iré a buscarla"._

Al poco rato recibió sus respuestas.

Papá: " _¿Pero qué sucedió, mijo? ¿Cómo que si está viva o muerta? ¿Quién pudo hacer semejante crimen?"_

Granpapi: " _Solo hablan de eso en la Casa de Adiós, ten mucho cuidado Manny, comenzaremos a buscar por nuestros lados. Llámanos si nos necesitas. En mis años he visto lo suficiente para saber a quién vas a buscar, ten mucho cuidado, si ha hecho algo como esto sin apoyo de su familia es por algo muy personal"._

Manny no contestó más, agradeció en su interior el apoyo de su familia, pero esta batalla no era contra los Rivera, esto era contra El Tigre.

Corrió y se lanzó por el balcón hasta caer de pie en la acera. No necesito pensar por donde comenzar a buscar pues un enorme grupo de bandidos salidos de Calavera lo esperaban para luchar, al parecer los ciudadanos sospecharon algo, nadie se encontraba en las calles, solo él y esas aparentes 6 calles repletas de maleantes.

El Tigre se acercó a ellos, y al sacar sus garras comenzó la pelea. Al primero en llegar recibió la una patada en el estómago y un rasguño en todo el rostro, la sangre salpicó en los tres siguientes que terminaron tendidos en el suelo con garras sueltas clavadas en el pecho y brazos. No importa cuántos vinieran, terminaban ahorcados con las cadenas de sus manos, con cortes muy profundos en las extremidades, con garras clavadas indiscriminadamente por el cuerpo, sin hablar de los múltiples moretones y huesos rotos.

La batalla se detuvo al llegar al garaje en el cual Granpapi guardó su auto para la carrera de villanos.

El chico terminó jadeando y con la apariencia de un asesino serial, no puso tener piedad con nadie, y estaba cansado pero la irá aún le hacía hervir la sangre.

Levantó la mirada y no pudo creerlo, más bandidos, no podía, necesitaba recuperar fuerzas, se levantó para llamar de la manera más efectiva a sus refuerzos. Tomó aire y lanzó el rugido más fuerte que pudo.

Como caídos del cielo llegaron White Pantera y Puma Loco quienes dieron una gran paliza a los villanos, desde luego, Puma Loco solo lo hizo porque se trataba de su nieto y de Frida a quien también la quería por igual. White Pantera repatió puños y patadas mientras que Puma Loco los remato con varios misiles.

Terminado todo, ambos mayores se acercaron a Manny para ver cómo se encontraba, él les explicó todo lo sucedido en la casa de la familia Suarez, ellos quedaron totalmente asustados, se ofrecieron a seguir acompañándolo, pero él dijo que podía continuar, que los llamaría si los volvía a necesitar, ellos aceptaron muy de mala gana, pues esta era realmente su pelea y Manny ya no era un niño en absoluto.

Luego de que se fueron, Manny se dispuso a seguir pero no sabía por dónde, hasta que encontró un rastro muy fino…..de sangre. Una hilerita de sangre que lo guiaba cerca del banco y ya estaba comenzando a atardecer.

No necesito llegar hasta el final del rastro, al dar la vuelta en la última calle se encontró a quien buscaba.

Allí, sentada encima de un camión del banco con las piernas cruzadas se encontraba Black Cuervo. Esta al ver al Tigre bajó, mostrando sus garras moradas o más bien rojas de sangre, las rozó con las paredes, manchandolas,mientras se acercaba al Tigre, este también se acercó a ella, ninguno decía nada.

Manny sacó sus garras de nuevo, se preparaba para un ataque en cualquier momento, pero no se soltó ni una palabra. Él ya tenía una manera de cómo manejar las cosas con ella, muy poco ortodoxa por supuesto.

Cuando estuvieron frente a frente el Tigre la acorralo en la pared, Cuervo puso sus manos en su pecho, acariciandolo y siguió por su brazo, caminando a su alrededor de él, manchando con sus garras el traje del chico, recorría con su rostro las manchas de sangre de la pelea anterior. Cuando estuvo delante de el nuevamente lo abrazo del cuello haciéndole cariño en las orejas y el cuello, se acercó para besarlo, el Tigre la toma del cuello y la estrella de espaldas contra la pared.

\- ¿Dónde está Frida? -.

\- Pues, un poco de ella en su habitación, algo en mis manos, algo también estaba en el rastro que seguiste y ahora en tu traje, amor –dijo algo burlona mientras acariciaba la mano que lo ahorcaba.

\- Esa no es su sangre Zoey, toda la sangre que he visto hasta ahora y ninguna huele a ella, así que dime dónde está Frida y tú no pasarás a ser parte del rastro de sangre. ¿Me entiendes? –le puso las puntas de las garras en el estómago.

\- Me encantas cuando eres así de malo, es una lástima que pierdas tu tiempo con la estúpida de Frida, no sabes lo feliz que podrías ser a mí lado. Y ser tuya como esa noche, quiero a ese tigre de nuevo en mi cama -. **(1)**

\- Maldita loca –la lanzó unos metros lejos de él- dime de una vez ¿dónde está? –Se puso sobre ella que estaba tirada en el piso y clavó las garras al lado de su cabeza, atravesando el cemento.

Black Cuervo no se había asustado en todo este tiempo hasta que sintió las garras tan cerca de su rostro, como seguía sin hablar, de un puño mando a volar el casco de Zoey, dejándola solo con la máscara y algo de sangre cayendo de la ceja.

\- No necesito preguntar porque lo hiciste, es obvio que fue por celos. Por favor, al menos dime si está viva -.

-Yo la entregue viva, está en el depósito de chatarra –Manny la fue soltando de a pocos- ¿De verdad no sientes nada por mí? -.

\- Desde hoy, solo me das lástima –antes de levantarse, Zoey lo tomo del pañuelo rojo y le dio un lujurioso beso en los labios- nada ha cambiado, Zoey Aves -.

\- Entonces, explicame qué pasó esa noche, fuimos el primero del otro, no lo olvidare -.

\- Fue pena, y por favor Zoey ¿yo el primero? eso no te lo crees ni tu. Pueblo chico infierno grande, dicen -Cuervo lo miro raro y asustada- no me refiero a la ciudad ni a la escuela -Cuervo ahogo un grito- si, linda, la tercera generación te conoce muy bien. A propósito, tu tampoco fuiste la primera... -. **(2)**

Salió saltando entre los edificios en dirección al depósito de chatarra de Ciudad Milagro.

* * *

 **Notas de Autora:**

 **1.- Pensé en darles una edad especifica a los personajes, pero en realidad en los tiempos en los que vivimos (o al menos en mi criterio) no impresiona que un adolescente de 13 o 14 ya tenga relaciones sexuales.**

 **2.- Ok, lo que quizo decir Manny con esa indirecta muy directa fue** **que entre la tercera generación (los nietos, osea el, cuervo, django, chipotle jr, etc) los chismes y secretos corren mas rápido...osea, que ya sabe que cuervo estuvo con mas chicos dentro del grupo de "los nietos" y se enteró a partir de los demás chicos supervillanos. A pesar de ser rivales o no se pueden llegar a juntar ya que entre ellos se entienden, en el sentido de no ser adolescente normales.**

 **¿Promiscuo?:**

 **Pensando en el tipo de vida que llevan ellos, los más jovenes. Sobretodo los villanos, osea, un chicos con poderes y con mucha libertad de decisión, todos se conocen, no es de esperar que tengan una vida y/o formas de vida políticamente correctas.**

* * *

Bueno, aquí terminó, porfis dejenme algun review con su opinión sobre la historia y si tiene alguna recomendación. Besos


End file.
